Fire!
by CheeseLover317
Summary: Kyoko's new apartment is in a devistating fire, now she has to find a place to stay til they fix the damagers. Lory is in charge of this and this is the prefect time for him to teach her about love. What is Lory up to?  Chapter one has added info
1. Chapter 1

Fire! :]

"Now Kyoko the person I choose for you to live with will be informed and will gladly say yes." He smiled an evil smile.

"Ok sir, but when will I know?" The president sighed

"No worries I will tell you too, whenever I pick my worthy (_victim_) subject."

The president pushed his number one Love Me member out the door. Kyoko thought_" what was up with that, I hope I didn't anger him." _She stalked away mumbling _"Maybe I put too much stress on him." _She sank further into depression even more. She walked into the Love Me locker room or well their office. The room was empty because the other two Love Me members were working on a drama. She would be working alone for the next few days but, she already felt lonely. With alot on her mind she sat down and was thinking _wow what a horrible week. _Moving into an apartment and leaving the Darumaya was a difficult choice but she felt that she needed to take charge of her life, and didn't want to be a bother. But she felt she just ran herself into another brick wall when the fire distroyed the outside and scorched the inside. So she was a little sad but the feeling didn't linger on because its not like anything important was too damaged. But since the LME was help her out currently they were trying to fix the apartment problem...which really touched Kyoko. She let her thoughts drift away and got back to work when not three seconds later Maria busted through the door running and hugging Kyoko crying.

"Kyoko-san I wish you could stay with us only if I was I was told earlier!" she paused letting more tears fall "But grandfather says this is the perfect time to start his plan!" Apparently Maria didn't know that through her tears she had just said something important. Kyoko was deep in thought about what she just heard when she looked at the crying girl.

"What is your grandfather's plan?" she asked in her comforting voice. Maria gasped.

"Oh, I have already said too much."

"Wait Mar-"

"No!" She scolded "I can't tell you, granddad will tell you soon." She finished smiling.

"Why can't you tell me."

"Because I promised him I wouldn't, it's a surprise."

"A surprise..." Kyoko was wary because the presidents "surprises" were always strange.

Kyoko was truly confused.

Mean while Ren was in the president office...

* * *

><p>"What! You can't force this on me!"<p>

"Ahh but i can." Ren huffed

"Sir, please thi-"

"Don't argue with me Ren! Go now!" He spoke forcefully then added "But remember to stay in control of yourself." He smiled

"But president! please! think this over." Ren pushed

"I just said not to argue with me, just go or i will clear your schedule so you can spend all your time with her." He smiled

Ren walked out of the room _what is wrong with that love freak..._he thought as he walked down the hallway to meet his manager, Mr. Yashiro. When Ren saw the smile that went ear to ear on his face he knew he was in on it.

"So what was that all about." Mr. Yashiro said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Something tells me you already know so there is no point in explaining further." Ren smiled his gentlemen smile and Mr. Yashiro cringed back.

"But i only got half the story so don't get mad at me!" He exclaimed

"Yes, true, but you are the one who cleared my schedule so i didn't have an excuse to stay away from her." Ren stated bluntly

" Yea.." the rest of the walk to the Love Me room was quite.

* * *

><p>First fan fiction! Please review. I know that this chapter is short but the next one will be longer ^-^<p>

Rutoh-Thanks for the advice...i tried to fix the things you talked about and i have always had problems with going slow but i have been working on it :] and i extended the conversations which actually helped me start the second chapter...I hope this one is better at explaining things...^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ren opened the door and was greeted "Oh good evening, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." She looked at Mr. Yashiro "Why are you smiling so big, did something good happen?" She asked.

"Yea I guess you can say that something good happened." He smiled, lightly elbowing Ren. When Ren wouldn't pipe up he added "But Ren has something to tell you." Ren glared

"Yea I do…" He paused.

"Yes what is it." Kyoko waited

"Sorry to hear about your apartment."

"Oh that's no problem it's getting fixed right now." She smiled

"So umm…the president sent me here." He sighed "You see he wants me to take care of you…err well give you a place to stay." Kyoko's mouth dropped and she started to panic

"Oh no I couldn't intrude on you Tsuruga-san; I don't want to be a bother."

"Something tells me you won't be much of a bother to him." Yashiro whispered. He didn't say it loud enough for them to here. But they were still arguing about the situation.

"Listen the president said he wants me to do this." Ren was hoping she would say yes, remembering the treat that the president gave him.

"But it would be too much of a trouble." She huffed obviously getting annoyed at his persistence.

"Not really since I have to drop by the LME every day in the morning and considering you work there too…I think it is a pretty good idea." But Kyoko just kept saying no and Ren kept insisting she did. After about a half an hour Ren was getting frustrated and stepped towards her. He knew when he went into his Cain character she couldn't refuse.

"Now you wouldn't want to upset your dear brother would you." Kyoko paused and thought about it and said "My dear brother doesn't need to take care of me tonight I have plans." She huffed thinking _fine if he wants to play it that way then I'll go along with it too. _Ren stepped back rethinking his strategy.

"Punishment won't be easy going this time." Kyoko flinched in remembering what happened last time she disobeyed him.

"Ah it's not that bad." She turned her head and Ren smiled

"Ok, but you won't like your big brother afterwards." He paused closing the space between them "That I can guarantee." Yashiro-san mouth dropped (because he hadn't been aware of Cain's "punishments" when they were playing as brother and sister.

"Uh…Ren….you're really close to me." She blushed trying to push him away.

"You even broke character." He said shaking his head "Twice as much punishment for you missy." He smiled at her reaction.  
>"But please…..Mr. Tsu-Cain." She quickly corrected herself before she got more punishment from him later on.<p>

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she tried to look away but it was impossible, and she caved. The car ride to Yashiro's house was quiet and the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. After Yashiro got out and they started to drive again Ren was thinking _what did I do to make her this upset? _

"Ahhh Mogami-san did I do something." He asked

There was no answer.

"Mogami-san."

Still, no answer from her. But he decided that he didn't want to push his luck he sometimes scared him. When they got to Ren's apartment she was still pouting. _Hmm I wonder why she got so angry over this one thing_ he thought as he watched her walk back to the guest room. _Maybe I should go apologize _He added walking back to the room. He knocked on the door but she didn't answer, so he knocked on the door again. He planned to stay there until she got annoyed and let him in. And it worked. She walked to the door and opened it and just stared at him then said "You can come in, brother." She added letting Ren know his place.

"Thanks." He paused looking at her "But I would like to be Ren not your brother, just for right now is that ok?" He questioned. She nodded as she sat down on the bed and he proceeded to sit down too.

"So I'm sorry about what happened earlier I guess I went too far."

"You think!" she said getting louder "But I am not mad really…..I just didn't want any more of your punishments, they hurt." She finished rubbing her cheeks.

"Well then it will stop you from trying to disobey me again wont it." He laughed

"Yea it will." She said turning to face him and when she did he was smiling his heavenly smile. They stayed like that for a while until Ren got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be going now." He said walking out of the door. When he closed the door behind him he thought _oh that could have been really bad, it is getting so hard to keep myself under wraps._ He dropped his hand and walked to the living room and sat down. He was deep in thought when Kyoko's voice broke through it.

"Umm I don't have any pajamas." Ren sighed and thought _God the president is just pushing everything isn't he._

"Ok I'll call the president and see what's going on." He smiled _Even though I already know what's going on._ He walked back to his room and pick up his cell phone and dialed the president's number. It rang twice before the line was picked up.

"Well hello Ren how's the night going so far." Ren could hear the smile on his face.

"Well pretty good except the fact you forgot to pack some of her clothes."

"Oh really I didn't realize that I had, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me."

"I do because you are so afraid of telling her how you feel." Ren huffed

"Please don't push this."

"God you are just as helpless as she is."

"No I'm not, I love her and many people know that, but no one knows how she feels."

"But you are because you hide your feelings from the one you love; it would be different if you would just tell her." He stated

"Sir, with all respect-"

"No don't tell me about your feelings talk to her about them." He finished hanging up.

When Ren walked out of his room a sweet smell was coming from the kitchen. He walked down the hall and saw Kyoko cooking he just sat down and let her do her thing. She never let him help with the cooking and it was most likely for the best. He turned on the T.V. and started watching recordings of Dark Moon. He knew it would get her talking and he hated it being so quiet, he started to get into the episode because he thought this one was one of the hardest ones to shot.

"Oh, this is one of my favorite episodes." Kyoko said excitedly scaring Ren. "It was so much fun to shoot." She smiled as Ren thought _how such a sweet girl could play such a mean person._

"Yea it was a lot of fun." But with that Kyoko was back in the kitchen, leaving Ren to his thoughts.


End file.
